


New Beginnings

by SuperAwesomePandaKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, One-Shot, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAwesomePandaKitty/pseuds/SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean places an unconscious Sam on his bed and decides to stay up, feeling dejected, he has a beer in the living room. Someone knocks at the door. Spoilers for 8x23</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural

Dean carried an unconscious Sam into the bunker, he gently placed Sam in his bed and tucked the covers around him securely. He stared at his brother for a moment before turning to walk towards the kitchen. With a sigh, he walked to the fridge and lifted a bottle of beer out, he sat down on the sofa and took a long swing of the beer and rested his face in his hand.

'I should have stopped him! I should have done something, I should gank Metatron when I have the chance too. All he wanted to do was help save Heaven, he wanted to repay the damage he left up there, whatever he did. Cas always seems to get the short-end and it's not fair! It's my fault too. If I had never met him, none of this would have ever happened to him.' Dean thought sadly, guzzling down the beer in huge gulps.

He set the bottle down on the coffee table and clasped his hands together. "Look..uh, I don't know if you can hear this or not you son of a bitch but, I need you! I need to know if you're okay. I'm sorry for being a dick the past few days but I'm not mad anymore. I just want you to come home! Sam's in a bad way and I just can't lose him and you too. I just can't. So please, if you can hear this, just come home. If you don't want to stay with us, that's fine but at least give us a sign that you're alive." Dean prayed, hoping Castiel would hear him. He looked around, only to find the place as empty as it was before and he didn't hear the familiar sound of wings.

Dean sighed and rubbed the tears that were silently falling down his cheeks, he walked over to the cabinet and poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it in one gulp. He poured another glass but before he could drink it, there was a knock at the door. Dean lifted his gun and walked cautiously to the door, he opened it slowly and he froze in shock.

Cas was standing there, he looked like he had been crying and when he looked up to meet Dean's startled eyes, his face scrunched up and he sobbed. Dean pulled Cas into a hug and closed the door behind them. Dean walked, with Cas still clinging to him, to the sofa and sat down, pulling Cas closer to his chest.

When Cas calmed a little, Dean lifted Cas' face up. "Talk to me Cas." Dean said.

"Metatron was lying, he...he stole my grace, healed my wound and left me on earth with my memory still intact. I had to watch my brothers and sisters fall in the knowledge that it was all my fault." Cas said, crying a little more.

"Cas, you didn't know. He tricked all of us. It's not your fault!" Dean said, hugging the former angel closely.

"But Dean, I have caused Heaven much suffering, I have caused you pain as well. I thought I was protecting you by staying away from you but, as usual, I was wrong. I can't heal you or Sam and I can't protect either of you anymore. You would be better off without me now as I am useless to anyone." Cas said sadly.

Dean stood up, startling Cas at the sudden movement, he grabbed Cas by the collar and punched him on his face. He didn't hit him too hard, but hard enough to shock the angel. "Don't you dare talk like that you son of a bitch. I'm not having you come back so you can just kill yourself. No freakin' way" Dean shouted angrily, his voice was thick with emotion. Cas stared at him in shock, he began to well up again and Dean pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry Dean." Cas choked out in a broken whisper.

"It's alright Cas. Shhh, I got you now." Dean said soothingly.

Dean hooked his hand under Cas' chin and tilted Cas head up. Dean kissed Cas, who kissed back awkwardly, his tears and deep intakes of breath were making it hard for Cas to focus. Dean's face become wet with Cas' tears, Cas pulled away and hugged Dean to try and calm himself.

"I need you too Dean." Cas said quietly, Dean smiled and rubbed calming circles on Cas' back.

"Come on Cas, let's go. I'm tired and you need some sleep." Dean said, taking Cas by the hand and walking up to his bedroom. He helped Cas undress and got into bed, holding the former angel in his arms. Cas' intakes of breath were still shaky but they began to slow and evened out, Dean hugged him close and fell asleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
